U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,085 relates to the preparation of beta-aminopropionamides by reaction of an alkyl amine with an acrylate to form an alkyl aminopropionate and reaction of the latter compound with an amine. The resulting compounds are disclosed to have utility as surface active agents, specifically as emulsifying, wetting, foaming and detergent agents
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,609 relates to adducts of hydroxyalkyl alkylene polyamines and acrylates. The resulting adducts are added to polyepoxides to provide compositions which are suitable for use as a barrier coating for polyethylene surfaces, and for additional end uses, such as in molding. In addition, the adducts are disclosed to be useful as catalysts in resin preparation and as corrosion inhibitors in water systems for ferrous metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,140 relates to the preparation of amido-amine compositions, which are useful as epoxy resin curing agents, by reacting a polyalkylene polyamine and a fatty amine (comprising a mono- or diamine having as one of the substituents on a nitrogen atom a hydrocarbyl radical having 8 to 24 carbon atoms) with an alpha-beta unsaturated carbonylic compound. It is disclosed that this reaction occurs through the Michael addition of an amine group across the unsaturated group of the carbonylic compound and through the condensation of an amine group with the carbonylic group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,163 also relates to curing agents for polyepoxide compositions, which curing agents are prepared by reacting an organic amine and an acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,441 relates to amino-amido polymers characterized by being a reaction product of at least a polyamine and an acrylate type compound, such as methyl or ethyl acrylate, and methyl or ethyl methacrylate. The patent states that the polymers are useful in a wide variety of applications, such as floculating agents, water clarifying additives, corrosion inhibitors in oil and gas wells, and as lube oil additives. The patent further discloses that the polymers may be derivitized, including acylation with monocarboxylic acids and polycarboxylic acids, aliphatic dicarboxylic acids, aromatic dicarboxylic acids, for example, diglycolic, phthalic, succinic, etc., acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,003 relates to lubricating compositions containing an amido-amine reaction product of a terminally carboxylated isoprene polymer which is formed by reacting a terminally carboxylated substantially completely hydrogenated polyisoprene having an average molecular weight between about 20,000 and 250,000 and a nitrogen compound of the group consisting of polyalkylene amines and hydroxyl polyalkylene amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,771 relates to scale inhibiting with compounds containing quaternary ammonium and methylene phosphonic acid groups. These compounds are derivatives of polyamines in which the amine hydrogens have been substituted with both methylene phosphonic acid groups or their salts and hydroxypropyl quaternary ammonium halide groups. The patent discloses that any amine that contains reactive amino hydrogens can be utilized, for example, polyglycol amines, amido-amines, oxyacylated amines, and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,241 contains a similar disclosure to U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,771.